


"Every Day, Every Hour..."

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Fluff, Gen, cumberfluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's date night for you and Benedict again, Ben proclaims his love for you over a romantic meal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Every Day, Every Hour..."

Can you write a os for me please?  
_________________________________

"Mummy, Daddy? What's a date night?" Your little girl asked as he saw you and Ben dressed up and getting ready to leave on your date. 

"Well it's when two people that like each other go out together and have a nice talk and spend time to themselves." Ben tried to explain, it was a bit tough to explain the concept of a date to a four year old. 

"Oh." Lilly said, perplexed. You knew another question would follow. "Well can I go on a date?" She asked innocently. 

"Um...well who are you going with?" You ask with a smile, unsure what her response would be.

"With daddy." She smiles wide and giggles.

"I tell you what, mummy and I will have our date tonight and then next week you and I will go out. How would you like that?" Ben knelt down in front of her. 

"Can we get dressed up too?" She asked.

"Of course! Now behave for grandma and grandpa and we will see you in the morning." Ben kissed her head and stood up.

"Night my sweetheart, be good." You kissed her and the waved goodbye to Tim and Wanda as you walked out the door.

Ben was taking you to "The Wells" just up the street from the flat. It was a pub but had elegant dining options upstairs and the bar area was in the basement. The Wells served great wine and food, you and Ben have been several times before as it's a favorite of yours. 

A short drive later you arrived out front of the restaurant and Ben helped you inside. 

"We have a reservation for two" Ben spoke up to the hostess as you both entered. 

"Cumberbatch?" She asked.

"Yes." He responded and the girl showed you both to a table with a white table cloth and a lit candle set in the center, the table was set with China and glasses and silverware. 

"Here you are darling." Ben pulled your chair out for you then pushed it in before sitting down across from you. The soft glow of the candle danced on his face in a magical way, you couldn't stop smiling at him. His eyes scanned the menu until he looked up to see you staring at him. 

"What?" He chuckled.

"Nothing" you smiled and look down at the menu.

"It must be something..." He laughed.

"You're handsome, sexy..." You didn't look at him but kept reading over the menu. 

"Hmm..." His face was filled by his smile. 

"Would you two like some wine this evening?" The waiter came to the table.

"Ah yes thanks...what do you suggest?" Ben looked up to the waiter. The waiter told him about the best wine they had and Ben ordered it for the two you. He returned a short time later with the bottle and pour two glasses. 

"Thank you." You both said and took the glasses in your hands.

"To a wonderful evening filled with love and lasting memories." Ben raised his glass.

"To love and memories." You met his glass with a light clink and you both took a sip. 

"Are you ready to order or would you like to wait a while?" The waiter asked.

"We think we will wait a little longer thank you." You said kindly.

"I'll be back in about twenty minutes then." He brought a bucket to the table side for the wine to chill. 

"Did I tell you what Lilly did the other day at the park?" You said. As a parent somehow all your conversations ended up being about your child or children. 

"No, what did she do?" Ben smiled and chuckled lightly, with Lilly you never can tell what she might do.

"She picked up a huge toad and brought it to me like it was no big deal!" You shivered a little as you remembered the site again. 

"That's my girl." Ben laughed happily. Lilly was a princess and a girly girl but never was afraid for bugs or frogs. 

"No! It's disgusting Ben." You said, Ben laughed harder. "Your fault she learned that." You smirked and looked out the window.

"Oh good, at least I taught her something." He continued to laugh. 

"You've taught her plenty Benedict. It is because of you that she loves to read and is doing so well already at it. It's you that has taught her to be brave in the face of something scary..."

"And it's to you that she is so kind and gentle, just like her mother." Ben cut you off and smiled as your eyes met. 

"Fair enough. Now, it's our date night, let's talk about you and me..." You said as you tried to steer the conversation to adult matters instead of children matters, not that you don't love to talk about your kids but it's nice to have grownup time.

"Yes...now have I told you how much I love you yet?" Ben grinned.

"Um, I can't remember...tell me again." 

Ben reached across the table and took your hand in his, his thumb ran over the back of you hand lovingly. 

"I love you so much." 

"How much?" 

"There aren't any words to describe how much. I'll just tell you this... _______, whenever I see your smiling face, my heart flutters. When I come home after a long day or if I've been out of town, my body and soul yearn for your touch, for your kind beautiful eyes. When I wake up to see you beside me sleeping peacefully, my eyes water as I think about how damn lucky I am to have you. The day we got married I thought things couldn't get any better, you proved me wrong the day you told me you were pregnant, and yet again that spring day when you have birth to our beautiful Lilly and you proved me wrong every single day since. I get happier and happier with every day, every hour, every minute and every second I spend with you. I love you to the ends of the galaxy and to the ends of a dozen more. My love for you has no bounds, I'm not sure how one person could love another as much as I love you." Ben keep your eyes locked in his the entire speech. Your heart pounded and you had to hold back tears, your smile was about to touch your ears. 

"Thank you..." Your tears dripped down your cheeks. 

"Oh god, did I do something wrong?" Ben sounded worried.

"No, no you did everything right. You are perfect...I love you so much." You wiped your tears with your free hand. 

The waiter came back shortly after and took your orders, dinner came twenty minutes later followed by some more wine and a little dessert to share. It was almost nine-thirty by the time you both left the restaurant and got in the car. Pulling back into the driveway fifteen minutes later and quietly closing the car doors. Wanda opened the door for you both and held her finger up to her mouth. 

"Lilly is asleep on the sofa with her grandpa." She whispered as you both walked into the house. 

"I'm going to put her to bed, I'll be right back." Ben said in a soft tone before heading to the living room and picking Lilly up gently and cradling her in his arms as he climbed the stairs to place her in bed. He returned a short time later downstairs.

"Thank you both so much for keeping her. She wasn't any trouble was she?" You spoke to Wanda.

"None at all dear. How did the date go?" She asked.

"It was wonderful, your son is amazing in every way." You and Wanda chuckled. 

"We'll get out of your way, let me go get your father." Wanda said as she walked back to the sofa and poked Timothy to wake him.

"Get up you. Let's leave these lovebirds alone." Wanda said as Timothy stirred awake. 

"Goodnight kids." Timothy said as Wanda and him walked out to get in their car and drive home. 

"Be safe guys, thanks again." Ben called out quietly to his parents before shutting the door and climbing the stairs with you to the bedroom.

After getting comfortable you both climbed in bed together. Ben was the big spoon as usual and wrapped his arms around your waist. 

"Thank you babe, I had an incredible evening. I love you." You spoke softly.

"I did too. I love you darling. Goodnight." Ben replied and you turned your head so you two could kiss before falling asleep.


End file.
